A mammary prosthesis made of liquid silicon or silicon gel had been applied to be implanted into the breasts in traditional plastic surgery for breasts. Although they felt good and enhanced breast beauty, there existed the problem of silicon leakage or spontaneous implant rapture. And the toxic silicon could induce breast granuloma and affect the immunological functions of the body, and could be even carcinogenic. In order to solve these problems, saline, vegetable oil and protolysate are filled into the mammary prosthesis. Although this can partially solve the problem of toxicity and other complications, they do not feel as natural as liquid silicon implants.